Waltz/Endings
Warning: Spoilers Included. Good Ending: Lucette goes to listen to Alcaster's speech in front of the palace gates when Hildyr, Lucette's mother suddenly appears. She has been weakened due to the incomplete transformation of Lucette's powers to the Crystallum Tenebrarum but is strong nonetheless, even if the Tenebrarum no longer recognizes Hildyr as its sole bearer (co-bearing with her daughter, Lucette). To fuel the Tenebrarum, she causes unrest among the crowd by attacking them with ice crystals, and Lucette is lured out to defend them using a shield barrier. Hildyr assassinates Sir Alcaster with the same spell as she used to kill King Genaro, and captures Waltz, taunting Lucette to come and willingly give up her powers to her. Hildyr teleports inside the palace. Lucette, determined to save Waltz, casts a barrier around the palace to keep her friends out and enters alone. Lucette wonders if giving up her powers to Hildyr will kill her as she approaches the Throne Room. When inside the Throne Room, Lucette finds her mother, ever weakened, on the throne and Waltz kneeling beside her, tied up with a spell that does not allow him to use his magic. Parfait and Delora appear, though Hildyr separates them from Lucette using a glass wall. Lucette resolves to pretend to go back to her mother's side, asking for forgiveness and pretending that those at the Marchen mean nothing to her anymore, ignoring the pleading of Delora and Parfait. However, Hildyr asks for Lucette to prove that she is truly loyal by killing Waltz. Lucette, finding no other alternative, begins to conjure sparks in her hand, the offensive spell that Waltz taught her to defend herself. Hildyr approves of this painful spell, and Parfait and Delora begin attempting to break down the glass barrier. However, Lucette also remembers from Waltz's lessons that it is impossible to have two shields up at once, even for Hildyr. She recognizes the glass wall as Hildyr's only shield, and to stop her from either saving Waltz or herself, Hildyr would have to first take down the glass wall. Lucette builds up the power in her hand as her mother watches, and Hildyr is too preoccupied with her success to react to Lucette's spell as Lucette fires, not at Waltz but at Hildyr. However, due to her close proximity with Hildyr, Lucette also feels the effects of her spell and is incapacitated. Parfait binds Hildyr and takes her life (to her own sorrow). Lucette passes out in Waltz's arms from the pain of her spell, and with the death of Hildyr, she is the sole new bearer of the Crystallum Tenebrarum. Lucette is asleep for 3 days. When she wakes, she finds Waltz at her bedside. After a short explanation of the events following her fainting, Lucette falls asleep again. She wakes later, and Parfait enters the room to say her goodbyes. Parfait fades away into golden dust, and Lucette makes her way downstairs to say her goodbyes to the Marchen the next day. At Waltz's insistence, he and Lucette walk through the city to go back to the palace rather than have him use a portal to go there. As they walk through the streets, Lucette is surprised by the townspeople by a parade of lilies to thank her for her goodness towards them, even when many of them shunned or feared her. Two months later, Lucette is crowned queen of Angielle, and a dinner party is held in her honor. At Emelaigne and Ophelia's insistence, the two help Lucette dress up nicely for the celebration, "to make you shine so bright that Waltz won't be able to take his eyes off you." Waltz enters the room a few minutes later, to find Lucette in a special dress and her long, pink-red hair done differently. He offers to dance with her, and the two say their "I love you"s. The end. :) Bad Ending: Like the good ending, Hildyr takes Waltz after Alcaster's speech. Unlike it however, Lucette finds Waltz bound and unable to speak due to Hildyr's magic. She presents the Tenebrarum crystal to Lucette, although weakened. Delora and Parfait are not aware of what is happening and do not show up to try and resolve the situation. Lucette is conflicted over whether or not she should hand over her power to her mother. She asks Hildyr whether she will die or not if she gives her energy away. Waltz breaks out of the silence spell and warns Lucette that she will be an empty shell and not to go through with it. Hildyr threatens to harm Waltz further if Lucette doesn't go through with the plan. It doesn't matter as Hildyr attacks Lucette, forcing her to touch the crystal and hand over her energy. The next scene cuts to Lucette as an empty doll sitting on the throne with Hildyr next to her. Waltz is facing them. Hildyr taunts Waltz as he keeps clinging on to the hope that she'll one day return to normal and recognize Waltz again. She knows that as long as Lucette is under her control, Waltz is not going to harm her. This is a fate worse than death. Category:Endings